1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags, and in particular, to a golf bag composed of an auxiliary bag that attaches to a main bag.
2. Description of Related Art
When approaching a green, golfers normally remove from their golf bag a number of approach clubs, e.g., a putter, nine iron, pitching wedge and sand wedge. Carrying so many clubs can be cumbersome. Additionally, clubs can be lost when so many loose clubs are being handled at once.
PCT application WO91/18650 shows a two part golf bag held together by clips. A disadvantage with this type of split bag is the difficulty in detaching and using one bag. Typically, a golf bag will be strapped to the back of a golf cart, either motorized or hand drawn. This strap would normally encircle both parts of the bag. Thus every time one wishes to remove one bag, the strap must be undone for the green play and then redone when the cart must be moved. This operation is in addition to the releasing and then redoing of the fasteners that hold the two parts of the golf bag together.
British specification 486,831 shows another two part golf bag joined together by hooks and a clamp. This golf bag has similar disadvantages. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,346 and French Patent 438,519.
Accordingly, there is a need for a two part golf bag where one part can be secured to a golf cart while the other part can be easily removed.